


First Kiss

by HunterInTheTARDIS



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Connor Deserves Happiness, Evan is a soft boy, First Kiss, Gay, I Don't Even Know, I WAS TIRED, M/M, Someone help, Why Did I Write This?, aesthetic writing, artsy style?, cold night, dark skies - Freeform, it might not make any sense, it was 2 in the morning, like i said, my friend said that wasn't very clear, please, they're in a tree house for some reason, why do i only write when sleep deprived?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterInTheTARDIS/pseuds/HunterInTheTARDIS
Summary: Um... I was tired when I wrote this, so it might actually just be literal word vomit. But I tried?It's a first kiss, under a clear night sky, tucked away in the corner of the Murphy's childhood tree house (that's not really important but for reason I was like 'Why not?) in the dead of winter.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I should have been sleeping when I wrote this.  
> Also what is that ending??

It came as a surprise. In a moment frozen in time, between cold winds, and clouded breaths.

Fogged thoughts, and lidded eyes. It was soft and sweet. Heavy with the sent of pine, and lingered with the taste of dinner.

It was a soft moment shared in a space trapped between reality and dreams. A moment that followed hours of meaningless words, flowing between them like streams. 

It was surprising, but not unwelcomed. It was warm, and safe.

The two were wrapped around each other in a burning yet comforting warmth. In that moment everything was right.

They had each other. If even for a moment.

It was a lifetime hidden within minutes. It was a void filled with a single breath. A splash of color in an otherwise colorless canvas. It was, and it is, and in that moment, it will be.

It felt like silk slipping between fingers, yet it was rough where it should have been soft, jagged and sudden. But there was nothin that wasn't perfect.

And it was full of blue, a spot of brown. And also what could have been green or brown. Maybe it was hazel. 

Maybe it didn't have to be one or the other.

It was the press of imperfectly perfect rosy, on smooth lips.

It was a wandering hand.

A soft sigh.

A brushstroke of pink against freckled skin.

It was heat in the ruthless winter.

A drowsy smile.

A muted giggle.

It was the beginning of something beautiful, sparked in a hidden moment, under a blank dark sky.

Yes, it came as a surprise, tucked away in a corner, in an old house built high in the sky, bear branches blocking them from the world. 

Yes, it was unexpected, but it was welcomed with eager smiles.

It came as a surprise.

One that would change them forever.

And for once, both, the blue eyed boy, Connor, and the freckled boy, Evan, welcomed the change, with sincere eagerness, and wide smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol someone stop me.


End file.
